


Touched

by tlakht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, The boys just needs cuddles okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlakht/pseuds/tlakht
Summary: Dean doesn't know how it happens, or that he's needed it. But it seems they both have.





	Touched

Dean doesn’t know how they went from fighting over the remote control to this: Cas on top of him, just resting there with his head next to Dean’s on the motel room pillow, while the remote is on the floor somewhere next to the bed. Dean doesn’t have any explanation for it, except that maybe they’re both just touch-starved, because it sure feels comforting to have the weight of Cas on top of him – like he’s finally being allowed something he’s wanted for so long he’s forgotten he wanted it.  _Human touch_. Cas may be an angel, but there’s still nothing else Dean can call this but real, proper, human touch, and he gets to experience it without anyone having died or almost died. They’re just touching because… just because. Because they can. Because they want to.

Cas isn’t moving away, so Dean’s not scared of rejection, of humiliation, when he wraps his arms around the angel and squeezes, trying to get closer even though they’re already as close as they can get. Cas squeezes back, turning his head so he’s nosing against Dean’s hair, and Dean can’t help but turn to meet him so they’re nuzzling against each other. Dean doesn’t know exactly when it turns into a kiss, only that it has when their tongues are finally tangling softly together.

There’s a hardness pressed against his hip, and Dean pushes slowly up against it and draws a breathless sound from Cas. They start moving together, thrusts unhurried and lazy, and Dean loses all sense of time as their bodies undulate slowly against each other, gradually heightening their pleasure.

It may have been five minutes when they hear Sam’s key in the door, or it may have been half an hour. They don’t pull apart. Sam will close the door again and leave them alone when he sees. And he does; there’s a slight pause after the door opens, but then the lock clicks shut, quietly, and they’re alone again. Except they’re not alone; they’re together.

Each slow drag of their hips against each other adds to their pleasure, building and building it ever higher. There are other things they could do, other ways Dean could bring Cas pleasure, but right now, this is what they need. To just hold on. And they do; they hold each other tight, arms wrapped around each other until their pleasure finally crests – Dean’s first, and then Cas’s not long after. They cling to each other through it all, and even afterwards, after Cas has used his angel mojo to clean them both and they’ve shifted around because Cas was getting heavy.

Dean doesn’t give Sam the all-clear until an hour later, but he’s still happily the little spoon to Cas’s big one when Sam returns.


End file.
